1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus to reduce oxidized skin tissue of a live body such as a person, and more specifically, to the method and apparatus to electrically or electronically reduce the oxidized skin tissue by using high-voltage pulses of which duty ratio and voltage are respectively controllable. The reduction is achieved through addition of electrons caused by the high-voltage pulses.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the factors that causes deterioration of the skin of a live body is oxidation of the skin tissue. When the skin tissue is oxidized, its metabolic function is damaged and the activation of the skin tissue is prevented. Accordingly, in order to prevent the deterioration of the skin of the live body, the oxidized skin tissue would be reduced. One of the methods to reduce the oxidized skin tissue that has been conventionally employed is ingestion of tocopherol (vitamin E) or ascorbic acid (vitamin C) yielding in vivo reducing function as shown in a below chemical reaction formula 1. ##STR1##
In the above mentioned method for reducing the oxidized skin tissue, reducing substances such as the vitamin C must be ingested, and since those reducing substances cannot be synthesized in vivo, they must be ingested through foods or drugs in a form of synthesized products. However, the vitamin C ingested in a form of the foods or synthesized products takes a lot of time to be brought to the oxidized skin tissue to reduce it. In addition, since the vitamin C ingested spreads all over the body, the vitamin C does not contribute only to the reduction of the oxidized skin tissue, but rather the reduction effect may be dispersed through the whole body, which may lead to unexpectedly low results.